finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sephiroth
(Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring) (Crisis Core, Advent Children, Last Order, Dissidia, 012, Kingdom Hearts II) |englishva= (Kingdom Hearts) (Crisis Core, Advent Children, Dissidia, 012, Kingdom Hearts II) |gameplay=true |boss page=Bizarro∙Sephiroth |final boss page=Safer∙Sephiroth |cinematic enemy page=Sephiroth (Chefe de Final Fantasy VII) |other appearances=true |dissidia=true |gallery=true }} Sephiroth é o principal antagonista de Final Fantasy VII e um dos principais antagonistas em seu universo estendido. Nas suas aparições em episódios spin-off, Sephiroth figura como arqui-inimigo de Cloud Strife - sendo retratado como um símbolo de seu passado conturbado que assombra Cloud. Sephiroth foi um dos mais renomados agentes do programa SOLDIER da Companhia de Energia Elétrica Shinra. Seus sucessos no campo de batalha, durante os conflitos em torno da tentativa de Shinra de dominação global, elevaram Sephiroth ao seu status de herói de guerra e de principal garoto-propaganda da Shinra. Porém, ao descobrir suas verdadeiras origens, Sephiroth caiu em loucura e acabou consumido por um ódio mortal do mundo, que jurou destruir. Em Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth aparece brevemente como um membro do grupo durante um flashback, e é o penúltimo e também último chefe do jogo. Perfil Aparência Sephiroth é um homem alto e de físico atlético, tendo seus longos cabelos prateados com compridas franjas partidas para cada lado de sua face como uma das suas características mais marcantes. Em Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- as franjas são menores se comparadas àquelas exibidas por ele em suas aparições anteriores. Sephiroth possuí olhos verdes e pupilas semelhantes a um gato e sua expressão quase sempre é serena, mas exibindo um leve sorriso com ar de arrogância e superioridade. Ele veste um longo casaco preto, espaldeiras prateadas, botas e calças pretas. A frente seu casaco é aberta, deixando seu peitoral visível, e ele veste o cinto da SOLDIER por cima do abdômen. Empunha a Masamune, uma longa katana de aproximadamente 2 metros sendo visto raramente sem ela. Em batalha ele segura sua espada por cima do ombro esquerdo com a lâmina é apontada para baixo. Sephiroth geralmente empunha a Masamune com as duas mãos. Em aparições posteriores uma asa negra surge do seu ombro direito. Na Compilação de Final Fantasy VII o uniforme de Sephiroth permanece o mesmo como visto em Final Fantasy VII, mas seu casaco passa a ter várias fivelas em vez de apenas uma, e o logotipo original da SOLDIER no seu cinto é substituído por uma versão redesenhada para a Compilação. Na série Kingdom Hearts, Sephiroth mantém o seu design central, com o cabelo prateado e casaco preto, mas sua roupa apresenta revestimentos vermelhos e uma forma diferente. As mangas têm pequenas asas vermelhas e uma asa mesclando azul e preto por cima do ombro direito. Ele carrega duas asas adicionais debaixo de seu casaco em Kingdom Hearts II, como uma referência sutil à sua forma de Safer∙Sephiroth. Ao contrário de suas outras aparições, ele tem os olhos azuis, sendo comentado por outros personagens que Sephiroth parece com Cloud, como a encarnação de Kingdom Hearts ficando implícito se isso se tratar de uma corporização da escuridão interior de Cloud. Em Dissidia Final Fantasy, o design de Sephiroth é parecido ao visto em Final Fantasy VII, mas suas espaldeiras são alteradas para se assemelhar a arte feita por Yoshitaka Amano, e sua barriga é coberta por um cinto como no desenho de Tetsuya Nomura. Debaixo do casaco existem duas faixas brancas e mais abaixo, bordas como de lavanda, uma referência tanto as artes do Amano como as suas asas na forma de Safer∙Sephiroth. Personalidade Antes de sua loucura, como mostrado em Crisis Core - Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth mantém um comportamento aparentemente profissional durante seu tempo na Shinra. Enquanto seu exterior frio e sua atitude profissional afastam as pessoas, ele não é anti-social, já que ele valoriza sua amizade com seus únicos amigos Angeal Hewley e Genesis Rhapsodos e de boa vontade conta a Zack e Tifa sobre o Mako e Materia no Mt. Nibel. Ele pode agir de forma mais humana e cuidadosa do que sua reputação sugere, desobedecendo ordens se isso afetaria seus amigos, e oferecendo seu sangue por uma transfusão para ajudar Genesis quando ele foi ferido. Sephiroth é inteligente e respeita aqueles que considera dignos, ele considera o professor Gast Faremis um grande cientista, mas despreza Professor Hojo. Sephiroth é calmo, controlado e tem um senso de humor seco. Raramente, ele pode ser frustrado e pego de surpresa. Como o SOLDIER vivo mais forte, Sephiroth é confiante ao ponto de ser arrogante, mas não tem interesse em glória pessoal, como diz ao Genesis, que inveja a reputação de Sephiroth, que ele pode ficar com ela. Após sua queda na insanidade, Sephiroth retém a maioria de seus traços de personalidade, mas se torna assassino, implacável e vingativo. Ele desenvolve um , proclamando ser "o escolhido" destinado a liderar o planeta. Ele se torna sádico e gosta torturar Cloud mentalmente. Sephiroth é dedicado a Jenova e sua causa, apesar de seu corpo servir como pouco mais do que seu avatar. Ele se tornou um crente realizando o testamento de Jenova.Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy: Museum: Sephiroth: Final Fantasy VII Em Dissidia Final Fantasy Cecil Harvey observa a tristeza nos olhos de Sephiroth. Nos jogos de Dissidia, quando ele é derrotado, Sephiroth calmamente observa: "Eu vou cair nas sombras", implicando que ele aceita a derrota, ou não se importa. Quando ele é derrotado pelo Warrior of Light, ele pergunta se o Guerreiro participa da guerra porque ele gosta de batalha, o que implica que o próprio Sephiroth gosta dela. Isto é reforçado em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy quando Kefka menciona que Sephiroth foi feito para combate. Nos lançamentos japoneses, Sephiroth usa o pronome ore antes de sua insanidade, um pronome masculino comum usado por homens confiantes. Após o incidente de Nibelheim, ele começa a usar "watashi", um pronome mais formal sem gênero no contexto formal, provavelmente porque ele agora se vê como superior a todos. Este pós-loucura é levada para as suas aparições, como Dissidia Final Fantasy. Habilidades [[Arquivo:Cloud_VS_Sephiroth.png|thumb|left|Cloud contra Sephiroth em Advent Children.]] A extensão total das habilidades de Sephiroth é desconhecida. É mostrado no livro oficial Reunion Files que o Sephiroth visto em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children "ascendeu a um novo nível de existência" e está mais forte do que antes. O produtor de Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Yoshinori Kitase disse que "a existência de Sephiroth e sua vontade são extremamente fortes. Não há nada mais forte, nada acima dele." Embora Cloud e os outros personagens sejam capazes de batalhar com Sephiroth competentemente, está implícito na maioria destas lutas que Sephiroth não estava lutando com todo o seu potencial, pois seu poder poderia estar sendo de alguma forma limitado ou ele estava se detendo. Como um ser humano antes do incidente em Nibelheim, Sephiroth possuía força sobre-humana, velocidade, agilidade, resistência e reflexos. Ele é um mestre espadachim e podendo atacar mais rápido do que o olho humano possa ver, cortando metal sólido e concreto. Ele consegue facilmente arrancar a efígie metálica de Jenova com as próprias mãos. Em sua batalha de chefe em Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII, ele pode se teletransportar. Uma de suas habilidades de marca registrada é invocar anjos para drenar a vida de seu oponente. Sephiroth também pode lançar poderosas lâminas de energia balançando o Masamune. Em Dissidia, Sephiroth tem mais poderes orientados para a energia: ele pode empoderar sua espada, gerar escudos e rajadas de energia, e até diminuir o tempo de seus oponentes. Ele pode canalizar a energia para o solo para liberar uma onda de choque. Apesar de preferir o esgrima, Sephiroth era um proficiente em magia mesmo antes de sua imersão no Lifestream. Ele usou a Materia Elemental de Fogo, Gelo e Raio para lançar magias e projetá-las para se proteger. Ele também dominou o uso de Materia que projeta escudos, cura e revive. Ele absorveu tanto do conhecimento dos Ancients do Lifestream que ele não precisa mais de Materia para usar magia. Depois de conseguir a Black Materia, ele pode usar a magia destrutiva mais devastadora de todas: ''Meteor''. Enquanto ele pode usá-la para destruir o planeta, ele também pode usá-la em uma escala menor para danificar apenas seus oponentes. Seu ataque especial é o ''Supernova'', que foi descrito como seu Limit Break. Sephiroth tinha grande resiliência antes mesmo de sua ascensão a algo de um ser imortal, capaz de se mover depois de ser empalado pelas costas pela Buster Sword, empalando Cloud em sua Masamune e até mesmo o levantando do chão. Mesmo depois que seu corpo físico é destruído, sua vontade persiste. Tendo adquirido o controle sobre as células de Jenova, ele pode construir avatares à sua semelhança, bem como outras entidades elucidativas, o capacitando a uma presença física no mundo dos vivos e alcançando uma espécie de imortalidade. Ele pode controlar remotamente as células de Jenova dentro de organismos vivos, controlar os pensamentos e ações daqueles injetados com suas células e, em casos graves, pode manipular seus corpos. Sua capacidade de projetar sua vontade através destes avatares é limitada, mas é composta pela força de vontade do sujeito (ou falta dela), e se intensifica em distâncias mais curtas, sendo mais forte na Cratera do Norte (o local onde está seu corpo físico). Estar imerso no Lifestream concedeu poderes psíquicos a Sephiroth, permitindo que ele leia a mente dos outros, tornando-o adepto da manipulação emocional, predando as emoções sombrias de seus inimigos. Ele pode projetar ilusões e levitar objetos e até mesmo pessoas, flutuar mesmo sem sua asa, e pode invocar a Masamune à vontade. Ele pode erguer uma barreira de energia impenetrável para cobrir uma cratera inteira. História Nascimento e infância Sephiroth nasceu do Professor Hojo e Lucrecia Crescent cerca de 27 anos antes de ' ' Final Fantasy VII (a data exata de nascimento é desconhecida. Hojo e Lucrecia estavam trabalhando como assistentes do Professor Gast, um grande cientista da Companhia Elétrica da Shinra, no Projeto Jenova que estudou os restos de uma entidade extra-terrestre conhecida como Jenova. Jenova foi erroneamente reconhecida como um dos Cetra, um antigo povo que tinha o poder de "falar com o Planeta ". Hojo injetou amostras de células de Jenova em Lucrecia quando a mesma estava grávida e com o bebê por nascer. Lucrecia carregou Sephiroth até o fim da gestação, e sua forma fetal se fundiu com as células Jenova desenvolvendo-se com ele. Ao nascer, Sephiroth foi tirado de Lucrecia por cientistas da Shinra e ela nunca teve a chance de segurar seu filho. Sephiroth nunca ganhou a habilidade de falar com o planeta, por ele não ser um verdadeiro descendente dos Cetra, mas a Shinra encontrou um outro uso para ele e o treinou para ser um super-soldado. Disseram-lhe nada sobre sua verdadeira filiação. Em vez disso disseram-lhe que o nome de sua mãe era " Jenova " e nada sobre o seu pai. Sephiroth sentia-se diferente das outras crianças , mas não sabia das experiências passadas quando ainda estava na barriga de Lucrecia. Sephiroth passou a respeitar o Professor Gast até que ele deixou a Shinra sob a orientação de Ifalna, e considerou o Professor Hojo um cientista mercenário. Sephiroth entrou para SOLDIER e quando a Primeira Guerra de Wutai começou e a nação de Wutai resistiu às exigências da Shinra para construir um reator Mako em suas terras, Sephiroth foi essencial para garantir o domínio da organização imperialista. Ele subiu para o posto de SOLDIER de Primeira Classe e era admirado e respeitado como um grande herói de guerra, enquanto aqueles que trabalhavam para a Shinra consideravam sua força inigualável, até mesmo por outros soldados de primeira classe. Muitos jovens incluindo Cloud Strife e Genesis Rhapsodos, idolatraram Sephiroth, e procuraram juntar-se SOLDIER para se tornarem heróis como ele, fazendo Sephiroth útil para Shinra como uma ferramenta de propaganda. A Guerra do Genesis Perto do fim da Guerra de Wutai, Sephiroth tem apenas dois amigos próximos dentro da SOLDIER, Angeal e Genesis. Quando Genesis e Sephiroth duelam no realidade virtual de Junon, Sephiroth aparenta ser o mais forte, mas a luta termina inconclusiva quando Angeal intervém antes de machucar Genesis. A pequena lesão de Genesis não se cura e Sephiroth oferece seu sangue por uma transfusão, mas é dito que isso não foi compatível. Pouco antes do fim da Guerra de Wutai, Genesis desaparece e é declarado desaparecido em ação. Nos meses após a guerra, o grupo anti-Shinra AVALANCHE intensifica suas ações, atacando Junon. Sephiroth envolve o líder da AVALANCHE, Elfé, que pergunta se ele luta por uma razão, o que tem um profundo efeito sobre Sephiroth; os resultados de Sephiroth escolhendo lutar por uma razão um dia ameaçariam a existência do Planeta. Descobre-se que Genesis desertou com um cientista da Shinra, Hollander, criando um exército usando a tecnologia de cópia para enxertar células de Genesis em outros membros traidores da SOLDIER com os quais se rebelam contra a Shinra. Angeal sente-se desgarrado diante de suas convicções, e os dois são declarados mortos em ação. Como Sephiroth participa da Insurgência da AVALANCHE e da Guerra do Genesis, sua lealdade e emoções continuam a se confundir, levando-o a recusar missões relacionadas ao Genesis e a Angeal, e ao ser designado posteriormente ele permite que os dois escapem. Zack Fair, um dos companheiros de primeira classe da SOLDIER de Sephiroth , mata Angeal e, aparentemente, Genesis, mas o último ressurge vários meses depois. Sephiroth participa de uma missão para "resgatar" o professor Hojo que quase havia desertado com as forças AVALANCHE atacando a Sede da Shinra. Em Setembro de 0002, Sephiroth diz a Zack que ele está pensando em se aposentar da Shinra, e sua próxima missão juntos provavelmente será sua última. Incidente de Nibelheim Em 22 de setembro 0002, Sephiroth chega a Nibelheim para investigar um surto de monstros que acredita estar conectado com Genesis perto do Reator de Mako da cidade. Ele chega com uma pequena comitiva, incluindo Zack e dois soldados de Infantaria da Shinra, um dos quais sendo Cloud Strife, de dezesseis anos de idade. Sephiroth pergunta a Cloud como é estar de volta à sua cidade natal, já que ele não tem uma. Quando questionado por Zack sobre a família, Sephiroth explica que sua mãe, Jenova, morreu durante o parto, mas não menciona seu pai antes de prosseguir com a missão. Em Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', Zack fica desconfiado ao saber que Jenova era a mãe de Sephiroth, devido a ter aprendido sobre Jenova e seu papel na criação de Genesis e Angeal. No Reator Mako, Sephiroth encontra várias câmaras contendo criaturas monstruosas que costumavam ser humanos, transformadas pela exposição a Mako. Ele encontra uma câmara chamada "JENOVA" contendo uma criatura de aparência feminina. Quando Zack sugere uma conexão entre a SOLDIER e as criaturas nos tanques, Sephiroth fica furioso, horrorizado porque ele é "diferente" e que porque criado de forma semelhante aos monstros nos pods. Em ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' mostra uma versão expandida dos eventos do Incidente de Nibelheim. Genesis desempenha um papel em incitar a loucura de Sephiroth, revelando que Sephiroth nasceu do Projeto Jenova, com o objetivo de produzir o "monstro perfeito". Sephiroth rejeita o pedido de Genesis para receber células Jenova dele, e afirma que o último vai "apodrecer" devido ao horror com a descoberta de sua própria concepção. Perturbado pela criatura no reator que tem o mesmo nome de sua "mãe", junto com os monstros outrora humanos nas câmaras e pelas palavras de Genesis, Sephiroth segue seu caminho para a mansão que havia sido ocupada por pesquisadores da Shinra. Durante vários dias sem dormir ele se debruça sobre as anotações da pesquisa no porão, perguntando-se por que nunca lhe contaram a verdade sobre suas origens. Ele passa a acreditar que Jenova é uma Cetra, e portanto ele, como "filho" de Jenova, é o último sobrevivente dos Cetra. Ele passa a acreditar que a raça humana havia traído os Cetra há 2.000 anos atrás, deixando-os sozinhos para defender o Planeta de uma calamidade (acabou se revelando como sendo a própria Jenova) e resolveu vingar-se de seus "ancestrais". Em 01 de Outubro Sephiroth destrói Nibelheim, incendiando a cidade e matando muitas pessoas da cidade, antes de retornar ao reator para reivindicar os restos mortais de Jenova. Ele é perseguido pelo pai da Tifa, Tifa, Zack e Cloud. Tifa, uma garota que morava na cidade e que havia sido guia do grupo de Sephiroth montanha acima, pega a Masamune de Sephiroth do corpo de seu pai e o ataca, mas ele a desarma e a corta. Pouco depois de Sephiroth entrar na sala de Jenova, Zack chega e luta com ele, mas é derrotado e jogado para fora. Cloud entra, pega a Buster Sword de Zack e corre atrás de Sephiroth. Pego de surpresa, Sephiroth é empalado por trás através do abdômen e desmaia. Enquanto Cloud sai para cuidar de Tifa, Sephiroth decapita Jenova e sai do quarto. Cloud ataca-o novamente, mas Sephiroth empala-o com a Masamune. Por pura força de vontade, Cloud tira a espada do peito e a usa como uma alavanca para arremessar Sephiroth em um poço de Mako abaixo do reator. Sephiroth desaparece com a cabeça de Jenova ainda em suas mãos, aparentemente caindo para a morte. Em ''Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- Sephiroth pula na piscina de Mako voluntariamente, tendo notado que ele é incapaz de derrotar Cloud. Shinra sela os registros de Sephiroth, declarando que ele foi morto em ação, e reconstrói Nibelheim para encobrir o incidente, preenchendo-o com funcionários da Shinra pagos para atuar como aldeões. Sephiroth cai no Lifestream, mas sua força de vontade era grande demais para permitir-se ser consumida. Nos anos que se seguiram, Sephiroth viajou pelo Lifestream, pela energia vital do planeta e pela vida após a morte, por seus espíritos que continham a soma da cognição que seus habitantes acumularam. Crescendo em poder e conhecimento, os fragmentos de seu corpo se reúnem na Caverna do Norte dentro da Cratera do Norte, juntando-se para recriar a forma física de Sephiroth em um casulo de Mako. O novo objetivo de Sephiroth é fundir-se com o Lifestream e assumir o controle dele para se tornar um deus. Embora seu corpo físico esteja envolto em Mako, Sephiroth pode controlar as células de Jenova como uma extensão de seu corpo e, assim, exibir seus planos através dos restos do corpo de Jenova. Hojo injetou em Zack, Cloud e nos sobreviventes de Nibelheim (exceto por Tifa, que foi resgatada por seu mentor Zangan antes de Shinra encontrá-la) com as células de Sephiroth, transformando-as em Clones do Sephiroth: pessoas cujas vontades foram reescritas com os desejos de Sephiroth. Hojo acredita que as células Jenova dentro de Sephiroth exigiriam uma "reunião" daqueles que compartilham suas células, e deseja ver sua teoria ser testada. A reunião Aproximadamente cinco anos após sua suposta morte, em Dezembro de 0007, Sephiroth encena seu plano e põe em prática à convocação da reunião para convocar os Clones de Sephiroth para a Caverna do Norte. Os restos mortais de Jenova, que foram transferidos para a sede da Shinra em Midgar, mudam para a forma de Sephiroth e saem da contenção. Jenova/Sephiroth liberta Cloud (que havia escapado da Mansão Shinra com Zack, mas esqueceu os detalhes sobre o incidente) e os membros da segunda reencarnação de AVALANCHE, que estavam sendo mantidos como prisioneiros. Sephiroth mata o Presidente Shinra depois de declarar que Shinra nunca deveria alcançar a fábula da Cetra Terra Prometida. Cloud, vendo a Masamune de Sephiroth no local do assassinato do presidente Shinra, suspeita que Sephiroth esteja vivo, e sai com a AVALANCHE para encontrá-lo e acertar as contas com o que aconteceu com Nibelheim. O grupo encontra com "Sephiroth" no navio de carga dirigindo-se para Costa do Sol, onde alude à reunião e deixa o braço de Jenova para trás que se transforma em Jenova∙BIRTH. Ele aparece algum tempo depois no porão da Mansão da Shinra em Nibelheim, onde ele menciona a reunião e pede que Cloud o siga. No Templo dos Anciões, Sephiroth revela toda a extensão de seus planos; o Planeta usa o Lifestream para se curar quando ferido, e a Cratera do Norte, onde o Lifestream é abundante, é onde Jenova caiu há dois mil anos. A queda do meteoro Usando a Black Materia, Sephiroth planeja conjurar a Magia de Destruição Suprema, Meteor, para ferir o Planeta e se colocar no centro sua zona de impacto quando o Lifestream emergir para curar a ferida do Planeta. Sephiroth planeja se fundir com o Lifestream, tornando-se um deus. Cloud adquire a Black Materia primeiro, mas Sephiroth exerce sua influência sobre as células de Jenova dentro do corpo de Cloud e assume o controle dele, forçando Cloud a entregar a Materia. Aerith Gainsborough, a verdadeira última sobrevivente dos Cetra e membro do grupo de Cloud, usa a White Materia para convocar Holy, o único poder capaz de combater o Meteor. Durante sua oração, Sephiroth (ou melhor, Jenova que se transformou em sua imagem) empala-a com sua espada, levando-à morte. Embora Aerith tivesse chamado com sucesso Holy, Sephiroth o retém dentro do Planeta. Cloud e seus aliados continuam rastreando os restos de Jenova na forma de Sephiroth para a Cratera do Norte. Cloud e seu grupo matam Jenova na forma de Sephiroth e recuperam a Black Materia. Cloud confia a Materia Negra um membro do seu grupo por segurança enquanto ele e Tifa continuam a aprofundar-se na cratera e se encontram em uma ilusão da destruição de Nibelheim que Sephiroth conjurou. Sephiroth quer confundir Cloud, fazendo-o acreditar que ele é apenas um simulacro criado pelo professor Hojo com falsas memórias. Sephiroth engana Cloud pensando que ele é um mero aglomerado de células Jenova que assumiu a identidade de um garoto chamado "Cloud" da infância de Tifa. Tifa tenta dizer a Cloud que Sephiroth está mentindo, mas não pode negar que nunca viu Cloud em Nibelheim durante sua destruição. As palavras de Tifa, juntamente com as manipulações de Sephiroth, cobram seu preço e destroem a mente frágil de Cloud. Sephiroth projeta uma ilusão de Tifa antes que os membros do grupo deixassem para trás a Black Materia para Cloud. Uma vez que Cloud recupera a Black Materia, ele a entrega ao corpo verdadeiro de Sephiroth, que reside dentro de um casulo de Mako. Sephiroth invoca o Meteoro, que desperta o mecanismo de defesa do Planeta, as Weapons. As paredes da área desmoronam enquanto as Weapons, monstros colossais, surgem de seu sono, e o casulo de Mako de Sephiroth cai na cratera. Os aliados de Cloud fogem com Rufus Shinra, o novo presidente da Companhia Shinra, na aeronave Highwind enquanto Sephiroth levanta uma barreira de energia sobre a cratera para impedir que as Weapons o detectem. Sephiroth é mencionado com frequência em Hoshi wo Meguru Otome, onde o espírito da falecida Aerith observa os efeitos que as ações de Sephiroth estão tendo no Lifestream e no Planeta. Sephiroth começa a transformar seu corpo em uma forma condizente com um deus, aguardando a chegada do Meteoro. Cloud se recupera ao descobrir a verdade sobre seu passado. No final de Janeiro de 0008, Shinra dispara o Canhão Mako, conhecido como Sister Ray, na Cratera do Norte, perfurando a barreira de Sephiroth e permitindo que Cloud e seus aliados entrem na cratera e alcance Sephiroth. Eles encontram Sephiroth no centro do Planeta, bloqueando Holy. Emergindo de sua forma casulo, Bizarro∙Sephiroth após a derrota, Sephiroth se torna o angélico Safer∙Sephiroth, um ser com sete asas. Cloud e seus aliados o destroem, mas sua mente permanece. Puxando Cloud em uma batalha final metafísica, Sephiroth tenta tomar o controle dele, mas as defesas mentais de Cloud cresceram, e ele derrota Sephiroth que se dissolve no Lifestream, aparentemente destruído. Com Sephiroth fora do caminho, Holy é liberado do núcleo do Planeta e Aerith ajuda o Lifestream a emergir e destruir o Meteoro. Pós-crise Sephiroth é o foco da novel On the Way to a Smile "Case of the Lifestream - Black", onde ele usa o surgimento do Lifestream ao combater o Meteoro para infectar o planeta com o Geostigma, dispersando suas memórias no Lifestream para espalhar a doença. Sephiroth evita sua dissolução no Lifestream, concentrando-se em seu ódio por Cloud, que lhe permite manter um senso central de ser e permanecer separado dos outros espíritos. Com suas memórias periféricas, incluindo as de sua aparência pessoal, despidas ao longo do tempo, ele usa memórias de como os outros no Lifestream o veem para criar os avatares que ele envia para encontrar os restos de Jenova para refazer um verdadeiro corpo para si mesmo. Crise do Geostigma Durante os eventos de Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children em 0009, Sephiroth continua sendo uma força ativa aterrorizando o Planeta. O Geostigma se espalhou pelo mundo, afligindo muitos com extrema fadiga e feridas na pele. A praga é causada pela consciência remanescente de Jenova no Lifestream, e afeta principalmente crianças devido a seus sistemas imunológicos mais fracos. Cloud também contraiu a doença e experimenta visões de Sephiroth. O agora recluso Cloud se vê confrontado por um trio de homens de cabelos prateados que são manifestações físicas da vontade de Sephiroth. Os três, Kadaj, Loz e Yazoo, acreditam que eles são guiados por sua "mãe" Jenova, mas na realidade, é o próprio Sephiroth quem força suas ações. Os três procuram as células de Jenova para se reunirem com ela, sem saber do plano final de Sephiroth de recriar um novo corpo para si mesmo usando os últimos remanescentes de Jenova. Quando Kadaj absorve as células de Jenova, Sephiroth exerce seu poder sobre Jenova para transformar o corpo de Kadaj em seu próprio corpo, restaurando-o à vida. Sephiroth enfrenta Cloud e, desapontado ao saber que seu adversário foi curado do Geostigma, revela seu plano para manchar o Lifestream com os mortos pela doença ao ponto que ele poderia controlá-lo. Sephiroth planeja usar o Planeta como um navio para viajar no espaço e encontrar um novo planeta para governar. thumb|"Eu ... Nunca serei uma memória". Sephiroth e Cloud lutam nas ruínas de Midgar que nunca foram reconstruídas após serem devastadas pelo Meteoro. Sephiroth ganha vantagem antes de Cloud ser revigorado pelas memórias de seus amigos e familiares e destrói Sephiroth com o Omnislash Version 5, usando suas Fusion Swords para atacá-lo de todas as direções. Quando Cloud exige que ele fique em suas memórias, Sephiroth apenas responde "Eu nunca ... serei uma memória". Sua asa negra se dobra ao redor dele e ele desaparece deixando um Kadaj enfraquecido para morrer e desaparecer no Lifestream enquanto o espírito de Aerith cura o Planeta de Geostigma. O legado de Sephiroth Cronologicamente, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children é a aparição final de Sephiroth na linha do tempo de Final Fantasy VII, e seu status atual é desconhecido, embora seja provável, dado sua tenacidade passada, que ele continua a existir dentro do Lifestream. Embora o próprio Sephiroth não apareça durante os eventos de Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, ele é mencionado em um flashback com Lucrecia, que, durante a gravidez, experimentou uma visão sobre o que seu filho viria tornar-se. A segunda menção é de Weiss o Imaculado, ao explicar que ele é realmente Hojo possuindo seu corpo. Em outro flashback quando Lucrecia está tentando salvar Vincent Valentine, ela exige que Hojo devolva seu bebê (Sephiroth). Referências de:Sephiroth es:Sefirot en:Sephiroth fi:Sephiroth fr:Séphiroth it:Sephiroth ja:セフィロス ru:Сефирот Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy VII Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Esboços sobre Personagens